


In The Shadow Of Your Heart

by nikirik



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premonition of the first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadow Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: unbetaed, quotes from Sir Philip Sidney and Florence And The Machine – "Cosmic Love" (and title also).

At the age of 14 James Hathaway swore never ever to fall in love again. It hurt and it was pointless, 'cause involving other human being into this mess would only lead to some massive catastrophe (as if his feelings were not already out of proportion yet). James imagined his heart as some black hole sucking in surrounding objects as if they were vital for his function (obviously not as he lost them and felt  _Praise the Lord_  nothing).

And now love was officialy claimed as a disease  - shouldn't he feel relieved?

Only reasonable relationships to survive, only rational attachment to strive for.

Oh no, it brought no peace, just a new measure of confusion.

As he stepped outside his flat into the freezing morning, ready to jog a mile at the neigbourhood stadium, the sun suddenly flashed purple, as if indicating something of importance. He watched the pink strike across the dark blue sky as a premonition.

“ _With a tale, for sooth, he comet unto you; with a tale which holdeth children from play, and old men from the chimney corner_.”*

The quote came pulsing through his blood as he first met eyes with the man  - DI Lewis, holding an elaborate sign with his name in the midst of the crowd.

And then the recent one:

" _Then I heard your heart beating,_  


_You were darkness too,_

  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_."**

He couldn't tell there it came from but seeing the bending figure at the graveyard it kind of made sense.

Now he had only to reach out from the black hole - to grab the light or dissolve in it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sir Philip Sidney  
> ** Florence And The Machine – Cosmic Love


End file.
